Missing Piece
by melmel25
Summary: Before I was changed I thought Edward was the one. I thought he was perfect. After I woke up I saw him for who he really is and met my mate Peter. When our eyes met it was love at first sight. He makes me feel whole, like I can be myself. We're perfect together. He likes trouble and I attract it. Who knows what we'll run into. As long as we're together we can face anything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Those of you who know of my few fanfiction writings know that I tend to skip around my stories. I do around five chapters to get the idea of my chest and come back to it when I feel the urge. I make no promises to continue this once it's off my chest as it's almost time to go back to school I further that statement. But if y'all** _ **really**_ **like it, tell me. I'll try to continue it.**

Ever since Edward came back my life sucked. He was even more protective than normal and I didn't like it. He always had to keep a hand on me. If we weren't holding hands he had one on the small of my back or over my shoulders or on my elbow. I had no wiggle room, no room to grow and I think he wanted it that way. Instead of me growing into a woman he wanted me to grow around him.

Fuck that.

The cold touch that had brought me such comfort before now felt like an ice cold chain that kept me a hair's width away from freedom.

Now, don't get me wrong I love Edward. I was ecstatic as we flew back from Italy but that only lasted so long. He expected us to fall back into the pattern we had before he left me to the wolves behind my house. Literally.

That's another thing, the wolves. Edward absolutely refuses to let me see them. I tried to bargain with him and say I would only see Jake but that made it worse. He wouldn't budge claiming that he was, and I quote, 'putting his foot down.'

Yeah, let that sink in.

So, yes, there was some serious trouble in paradise. And, like every teenager going through her rebellious stage, his words not mine, I began to revolt. I felt like I was rioting against NATO or a fly caught in a web. The more you struggled the more restricted you got.

First, it was constant supervision which I didn't mind too much because I had missed him. Then, it was double supervision. Everything I did was now with someone. If I had to take a shower he told me to take Alice, if I had to poop I had to take Alice, if I wanted some alone time I had to take Alice.

I mean, there's only so much a girl could take.

After a while of that I had gotten sick of Alice and Alice had gotten sick of me. So she suggested to Edward that I move into their house.

I tried to protest, I really did but I was too caught in the web to be saved and Charlie was too easily fooled by Alice for him to be of any help. I was caught like fish out of water and thrown into a tank where I could be watched all day every day.

After about a week of that I had far passed my tolerance of all seeing, all knowing vampires. I hadn't gotten off since they got back and before that I was too depressed to do much of that. A girl has needs and Edward wasn't going to put out anytime soon.

I frustrated both sexually and normally. But I adapted. I learned that if you don't make any decisions Alice can't see you in time to stop you.

So I bid my time. I watched and observed and waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape. I made no plans. And one day when Edward went hunting in Canada I made my move. Emmett and Rose were going at it and everyone else took off. Jasper needed help from the lust radiating from upstairs so Alice would be distracted and Esme and Carlisle just didn't want to hear their children fuck.

It was a golden opportunity and I strolled out of there like I owned the place.

I walked in the direction of the reservation. Not really aiming for it but going that way. For the first time in a month I was alone and the first thing on my agenda was to get off. I got excited just thinking about it.

I looked around for a good spot but froze. About twenty yards to my left was Victoria. I couldn't tell from here but I think she was just as surprised to find me as I was her.

I tried to think of something, anything to say but the only thing that would come to mind was what slipped out of my mouth.

"Fuck…"

It slipped out of me without my minds consent and I instant wished I hadn't said a word.

Within a blink of an eye she was in front of me with the most wicked smirk I had ever seen. It almost beat her mates. Almost.

"Isabella…" she breathed evilly, "do you have any idea what I have planned."

My mind went blank in panic but somehow my dumb human brain decided to speak, "Uh, not really but I can imagine… Is it too late to bargain and/or explain?"

She gave a creepily child-like giggle before picking me up by a fistful of hair, "Are those your last words or do you have anything else to aid?"

Finally I decided on something helpful to say, "Yeah…um- _AHHH!_ "

I screamed as loud as I could and hoped that Alice and Jasper were fucking somewhere nearby. They were my last hope, the light at the end of a really long tunnel. Maybe they would get here in time, maybe they were right around the corner, maybe…

But, alas, I was doomed from the start.

She snarled and cut off my scream in the most effective way possible. She bit into the column my neck and began to suck long, painful drags. Like she was smoking a pipe. I had done that many a times on the reservation with Jake who had claimed it would help me loosen up. Those Indians grow some good shit.

More panic than pain swept through me and I arched my back against her in a useless attempt at escape but I couldn't help it. It was instinctual. She pressed me harder against her stone hard body I tried to scream again. Blood gurgled out of my mouth and dribbled up my face as I was pressed over backwards.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was two blurs speeding toward me. Victoria dropped me like a hot potato and I hit the ground like a ragdoll. A pair of cold arms catching me as a fire ignited in my veins.

I faintly thought that this is it. What I had always wanted. I was changing, hopefully this is the last time I'll have to be bit to get forever.

"Bella, Bella," a lyrical voice sobbed as the ice cold arms tightened around me, "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry!"

Alice? I tried to voice my thought but couldn't. I physically couldn't talk and, as the pain intensified, I found I didn't want to. I withered and thrashed but refused to open my mouth because I was sure an earsplitting scream would emerge.

"Bella," Alice said again, "you're alive. Right?"

No, duh I'm alive. Can't she hear my heartbeat?

"She's alive," said a new voice confidently, "I can feel her emotions. She's fully changing. I would recognize that amount of pain anywhere."

Jasper. I would recognize that honey-coated voice anywhere.

"Can she hear us?"  
"Well, from the amount of exasperation she felt when you asked if she was alive I would say yes."

I heard Alice give a little chuckle before I was picked up, "We better get her to Carlisle."

Jasper chuckled, "I doubt there's much he could do for her now."

Great, even Jasper is making fun of me now. I wonder what he's really like when he's not fighting off bloodlust.

Jasper laughed, "She just got annoyed. I guess she doesn't appreciate my sense of humor yet."

"She'll learn to love it."

Suddenly, the temperature changed and I could no longer feel the sunlight on my skin. I shook my head and tried to wiggle out of their arms with more fervor.

I heard gasps from all around us, "Oh, Jasper what did you do?"

What!? They think Jasper did this? Why do they have so little faith in him. God, what a supportive and optimistic family, the fuckers.

"It's okay, son. I'm sure Edward and Bella will forgive you."

Fuck you, Carlisle. I'll decide who and who not I will forgive. Not that there is anything _to_ forgive.

"Carlisle," Alice shrieked obnoxiously, "Jasper didn't so it! Victoria did!"

Another round of gasps was heard. Jesus, these people are drama queens. Hold all gasps until the end of the show, please.

"Thank you, Bella," I heard Jasper tell me in response to my outrage, "but I'm used to it by now."

"What did she feel," Esme asked sweetly.

"Annoyance, outrage, and frustration. I imagine the frustration was at her inability to talk."

"Well, she finally got what she wanted," I heard Rosalie say spitefully without missing a beat.

"Rosalie," Esme chided.

Suddenly, whoever was holding me started walking up the stairs.

"Has anyone called Edward yet?"

Carlisle, the eternal voice of reason.

"No," Alice said petulantly, "do we have to?"

There was a silence that even I could feel the tension in until Alice sighed, "Fine… I'll go call him right now."

Well, that settled the mystery of who was holding me. I guess it's Jasper.

I was set down on the bed and within a few seconds began to thrash wildly. Without the feeling of a cool body on my flaming one the pain began to overpower me. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I withered violently atop the bed.

"She likes the temperature of our bodies," Carlisle commented brilliantly.

"Maybe we should put her in an ice bath," Esme suggested. "Does she want one, Jasper?"

A whimper broke out of my throat at the thought of an ice bath.

"Definitely."

" _Ooh_ ," shouted Emmett excitedly, "I wanna carry Bells!"  
I scoped up rather roughly and my head flopped back painfully.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded as she gently took me from him, cradling my head softly, "I'll take her and put her in the bath. Rose, would you bring up the ice?"

Once again I was carted away but this time my consciousness began to fade. I could barely hear anything and couldn't feel anything other than the burning pain. Snippets of conversations came through but none of it made sense.

"Edward…not…can't…get here…up."

I faded out again. The burning hell that was the venom festering inside of me consumed almost every thought. I wanted it to end. I hated it with a burning passion, ironically enough. It didn't help that the further along in my change I got the more grating and annoying everyone's voice became.

"Invite…old…Peter…help…"

Jasper's was one of the few voices that still sounded nice. It sounded especially nice when he let some of his accent slip. Emmett's voice still sounded nice and Esme's soothing, motherly tone sounded amazing.

I don't know how long this hell had been inside of me. I had no way of tracking time in this black fiery hell. But I did have a lot of time to think. Once you got semi-used to the fire you could think about your life.

I thought about Jake and Charlie and how much I regret my last few months alive. I realized that once I woke I wouldn't ever get to see Charlie or Mom or Phil again and my relationship with Jake won't ever be the same.

Regrets came flooding in as I thought back over my life. Jake was going to hate me and all because I couldn't pick him. I'm gonna miss that sunny smile, motorcycling, cliff diving, warm sodas in an even warmer garage. The familial feel of pack meetings at Sam and Emily's and her too big muffins that I could never finish.

I wish I had been a better daughter to Charlie. I wish I had visited more and spent more time with him while I was here. The only time we really were alone was the nights before I met Edward and I would make dinner for him.

Who's going to make him dinner now? He'll starve! He can't make toast and burns water. No wonder him and Mom got together.

I'll miss her too. She was flighty but the best friend a girl could ask for. She made me the person I am today. With her spur of the moment trips and clubs and all the responsibilities she dumped on me.

I wish I could have said goodbye. I hope they kill me off in a believable way. One that will give Mom and Charlie some closure.

Suddenly, I realized I could hear in a range far larger than I'm used to. I could hear Esme in the kitchen and Emmett arguing with Rose in the living room. I could even hear my own heart beat. Beating way faster than normal. In fact, it's speed seemed to be increasing by the second.

"Do you hear that heart beat," Jasper whispered, "she's almost done."

He makes me sound like a hot pocket that's almost done in the microwave.

My breathing began to increase as the pain flowed toward my chest like water through a funnel. My heart pounded against the venom hopelessly, it pounded so hard my chest actually began to lift out of the tub. Multiple footsteps speed toward me and I could almost feel Emmett's grin.

"I call first wrestle."

Jasper snorted, "You won't be able to handle a feral newborn. I hope Peter gets here soon. I need someone here who has experience."

Everything was silent and the only sound was my frantically beating heart. The pain all gathered to my chest and I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. I can't handle much more of this.

Please end soon. Please…

"Edward's here," Alice yelled unnecessarily as two pairs of footsteps rushed into the room.

I heard rustling and felt Edward's lips on my forehead, "Love…"

I winced at his high-strung voice and inhaled through my nose. Hoping for the comfort of Edward's sent but was assaulted with the most foul smell I have ever faced. This isn't the Edward I love. This Edward stinks to high heavens and has the voice of a boy going through puberty.

How had I thought either of those were comforting ever?

Another scream burst out of my mouth as my heart gave three last pumps and I sucked in my last necessary breath.

I waited a few beats before opening my eyes. Light blinded me and I seen colors I have never seen before in the florescent lights of the bathroom.

 _Ohh, pretty!_

I stared up at them in awe and slowly stood up, my eyes fixated on the lights. There was a color that looked like a vibrant cross between orange and green and another one that looked like one between yellow and blue.

Someone cleared their throat and my gaze snapped down to the people blocking my escape from the bathroom. I took them all in within seconds.

Jasper stood protectively in front of a vibrating Alice and Carlisle and Esme stood in a similar position. Emmett and Rose stood side by side with totally different expressions and Edward stood closest to me with a hopeful expression.

My eyes lingered on him the longest and the longer I stared the less I was attracted to him. Compared to all the other men he looked like a boy still stuck with a foot in puberty. With my new eyes I noticed flaws I never saw on him before. Instead of flawless skin I was lanky arms and legs, instead of messily perfect hair I saw a boy who hadn't learned what a hairbrush was yet, instead of a perfect face I saw a virgin who hadn't masturbated yet.

He took a step toward me, encouraged by my staring and I flinched back from this familiar stranger. Who was this person in front of me?

Suddenly, Jasper took a step forward, "Bella? Do you remember us?"

I looked at him for a minute to determine if he was kidding before answering, "Of course I do, asshole."

Jasper blinked at me in shock as Edward gasped obnoxiously loud, "Isabella!"

I sent him an annoyed look, "Shut up, pussy boy."

There was a stunned silence as the Cullen's took in my new personality as I scanned the bathroom for a way out. These losers were blocking my way out.

"Wow," Emmett boomed and my gaze snapped to him, "you're awesome, Belly!"

I frowned at the dumb nickname before looking down at myself "Do you have a change of clothes? I can see my tits."

Emmett barked out a laugh and Jasper snorted while Eddy just stood there with his jaw swinging in the breeze. Alice grinned and bounced around Jasper, she grabbed my hand and led my out of the bathroom.

"I have just the thing. And don't you follow us Jasper!"

I grimaced as the wall of Cullen's parted and was hit with more of that god awful smell. They all smelled just like Edward does. It's disgusting.

Alice pulled me into her room as my mind went a mile a minute in about ten different places. I took in every smell, sight, and sound and tired to keep up with everything.

I turned to look at Alice and she squealed, "Don't look! Don't look! I want you to get the full effect of your new self once you're in presentable clothes!"

I looked down at her in annoyance, "Just get me something to wear."  
She pouted but obediently bounced off into her closet. After about fifteen minutes of thinking to myself she came out with a simple white dress. It would go to her knees but it would probably reach mid-thigh for me.

She gave me a grin, "What do you think?"

I frowned and quickly undressed, "Why are you asking me? You already saw me wearing it, didn't you?"

She grinned wider, "Actually, I can't see you at all and Jasper can't feel you anymore. Looks like you're a shield after all. I can't wait to see you when you have full control!"

I pulled the dress over my head and smoothed it down. Alice squealed again and ran off. I stood there for a second confused before she speed back with a full body mirror which she promptly set in front of me.

I looked and frowned. Another familiar stranger. It looked like me but not me. I looked even more beautiful than Rosalie. My mahogany hair fell down past my shoulders in soft ringlets down to my voluptuous hips. My breasts were about the same size as they were and now my skin looked down right translucent.

"Wow," I said as I twisted and turned.

I looked amazing but froze when I met my own eyes. They were red but they didn't seem vicious or dangerous like red eyes used to, they seemed warm and comforting.

"I know, right," Alice squeaked, "you're gorgeous. You might even surpass Rosalie."

I frowned at myself for a few more minutes before falling into thought again. There was something in my chest something that felt empty. Like I was missing something. Did I miss Jake? Maybe Charlie?

There was an intense pressure that I knew would only be eased when I found what I was missing. I had a strong urge to just run until I found it but I needed to be shown the ropes first. Besides, Alice will know what I'm looking for.

I turned to her, "Alice, why does there feel like there's something missing in my chest?"

She stopped bouncing and chattering around and I heard something break downstairs. I frowned in the noise's direction before turning back to Alice. She had a look I couldn't quite describe on her face.

She grabbed my hand, that look still firmly planted on her face, "Come on. Let me test something."

She tugged on my arm and I found I could have resisted if I wanted. I marveled at that as she led me down stairs. She pulled me up in front of stinky Eddy and stepped back.

I frowned up at him as he looked down at me hopefully. I took a step back and looked at Alice with a frown.

"Is it gone?" She asked me hopefully.

"The missing piece?" I asked her as my eyes flitted over ever detail in the room. The house looked less impressive now that I could see clearly. My eyes caught on a sparkly wind chime out the window and began to wonder toward it.

"Bella," Jasper said snapping his fingers.

My head snapped in the direction of the sudden noise and I growled at him, "What?"

He stepped in front of Alice and I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the wind chime.

"You didn't answer the question, silly," Alice giggled annoying.

I looked back at her with a frown, "No, why would it disappear if I was in front of Stink-ward?"

Emmett let out a booming laugh as I wandered outside. I gently bushed the chimes and listened to the sound and watched as the light dance off the reflective surface. It's so pretty. I brushed it back and forth between my two hands at a hypnotizing pace.

Suddenly, the scent of dog hit me like a train and I looked around.

"Bella!"

I turned around at the shout and saw the pack storming out of the woods with Jacob leading them. That explained the smell.

"Bella!" He yelled again and I took a step toward him into the sunlight.

The pack stopped in their procession and the whole Cullen crew ran out. Pussy-ward in the lead. They both snarled at each other as the pack vibrated on the edge of phasing.

"You changed her," Jacob snarled.

I cocked my head and continued to walk toward them. My Jacob and the pack. Memories flood into my newly sensitive brain as I quickly strode toward them with a smile forming on my face.

"Jake," I said reaching out to him.

He looked pained but eventually took a step back, "Bella, don't come near me. You're a leech now."

My face fell and Edward wrapped and arm around my shoulders, "Come on, love. Let's go inside."

I pushed him away from me with a glare as he hurt I felt from Jakes rejection turned into anger, "Don't touch me, Stink-ward! And I'm not your love!"

Hurt splayed across his face and he stumbled back but I was too new at this and my anger rose, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know we're not mates. The missing piece isn't filled! It's not you, Edward! It never was and never will be!"

He actually looked like he was going to cry, "Love…"

I snarled and crouched down like I was about to pounce, " _STOP CALLING ME LOVE!_ I don't love you! I loved the idea of you, you pathetic idiot!"

There was a silence as both the pack and the Cullen's took in what I had said. It was like time had frozen until I felt something click into place and fill the hole.

"Wow, I see the Cullen's are still as dramatic as ever. I hope this is the newborn and not some bitch."

I turned around and saw the most sexy man I had ever seen, smirking at me.

He had curly brown hair and eyes to match mine. He looked like sex on wheels and the sexual frustration from the past month burst up and I could feel my eyes darken like Edward's do when he gets hungry. Except I was hungry for something other than blood.

I licked my lips and his eyes darkened in return and he smirked again, "Hey, darlin'. My name's Peter and I'm guessing you're Bella?"

I took a step toward him and practically purred, "You guessed right, Peter."

He smirked again and took a step toward me, "You know what we are right?"

I nodded and breathed, "The missing piece."

 **AN-Please review and let me just say. I had no idea it was going to go like this. It sort of just came out this way; like the characters have a mind of their own. Tell me what you think and share the love! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thanks to my first reviewers on this story! I'm happy that they were all positive and that you guys liked this so much. I really don't know where I'll be going with this but I'm gonna try to continue it because despite the mistakes in my first posting I'm pretty proud of this one.**

 **I know my writing is immature but I hope you'll look past that to what I'm truly proud of and that is the plot. It came straight out of my noggin to my laptop, unfiltered. So my writings can be pretty rough.**

 **So with one more thank you I'll start this chapter. Thanks, again! Enjoy!**

Peter smirked again and took another step toward me. My body quivered in anticipation of his touch and took another step forward. My mind, however, was still dumbstruck at the peace that washed over me as we locked eyes.

The piece that had clicked into my chest so soundly made me feel so safe and secure. All I wanted was to be in his arms and I knew it would be safe there. I would be complete in a way I had never been before.

"Bella," a voice said faintly.

It took an actual effort for me to turn and break eye contact with my mate. I mean, Peter and look in the direction my name was called.

Jake had an even more pained look on his face than before, "That's a human drinker, Bella. How are you okay with that?"

"Jake," I said shaking my head, "it's like you said. It's not gravity that holds me to the Earth anymore."  
He looked away sharply before turning and running into the forest. I heard the telltale sound of clothes tearing and the crunch of dirt beneath paws. I looked back at Peter who was staring at the spot Jake had disappeared into the forest with distaste.

"Werewolves," Peter asked incredulously as he turned to the Cullen's, "there are _werewolves_ here? Do you guys _want_ fleas? Why haven't you taken care of them?"

Someone in the pack growled and I snapped my head toward it. I don't think it's good for a newborn to be in such a stressful environment. From all I heard about newborn's being volatile no one is trying to calm the situation.

Suddenly, Sam spoke in his tough voice, "Enough of this! You changed Bella! This means war. You have three days to leave or we'll wipe you off the map."

"They didn't change me, Sam," I told him softly, not wanting to provoke him, "Victoria tried to kill me and Jasper and Alice rescued me."  
Paul snarled and took three long strides in my direction, "Why didn't they suck out the venom like last time? If it's so effective, why didn't they do it? Because you _WANTED TO BE CHANGED!_ "

He roared that last part at me. The human side of me wanted to run at his trembling figure but the newborn part of me wanted me to step closer and examine to bulging veins on his neck and forehead. Another part of me, a whole new part, wanted to…

No, I'm not going to think it because if I acknowledge the urge it would become real. My eyes scanned the pack and my panties dampened further by the second. Even Leah had a certain appeal.

I met Paul's dark eyes and a growl with an entirely different meaning rose out of him. I thought back to my first time and purred back at him with hooded eyes.

Yes, Paul had taken my virginity and we had turned into 'fuck buddies', as Paul called it, for a while. I never told Jake and I guess Paul is pretty good had shielding his thoughts because Jake never confronted me about it.

"You let that mongrel defile you!" Edward growled pathetically.

I snapped my head Pussy-ward's direction with wide eyes at the same time Emmett burst out laughing with Rosalie grinning beside him.

"Belly fucked a dog!"

I bared my teeth at him, "Shut up!"

Hoots were heard from the pack and someone even wolf whistled. My money is on Quil.

"Jesus, Paul! Who haven't you fucked?"

I sighed and covered my eyes in shame. Shame that everyone now knew and shame that I was turned on by the thought of it.

I peeked up at Paul and saw him getting patted on the back like he had just won a race. Sam rolled his eyes before turning and walking away with the rest of the pack following, "Three days, Cullen's. Or else."

If I was still human my face would have been as warm as a hot plate. I snuck a glance at Peter and saw him staring at me with a funny look on his face.

I lowered my hands and bit my lip as I turned to him. Would he share Edward's views and not want me anymore? I hope not, we've barely said ten words to each other.

Finally, he sighed in resignation, "It's just my luck that my mate would turn out to be succubus. I guess I just attract that kind of women."

I wanted to ask what a succubus is but a stab of hurt pierced my heart and tears that would never spill welled up. At least, he'll still accept me. There was a vicious tug on my chest and I looked up to see Peter walking past me to get to the Cullen's.

Jasper was the first to break out of the stupor and welcome him, albeit awkwardly "Peter! How've you been, fucker? Where's the old lady?"

He grimaced and I stared after him like a lost puppy, "She, uh, left me for some nomad asshole. Well, more like I kicked her out. I found them in my hot tub doing the nasty."

He's married!? Jealous bubbled up in me like water in a pot. If I ever meet her… I have a feeling that it'll be World War III.

Everyone except Jasper was still dumbfounded and kept looking between the two of us in shock. I hoped someone reasonable would be the second to break it but my luck was just not up to standards this week.

"A su-succubus," Stink-ward managed to stutter out, "No! Not _my_ Bella! She's too innocent and pure for that sort of vile life-style."

Peter shot him an annoyed glance, "First of all, she's not your Bella. Second, I doubt she was ever innocent or pure."

Another stab of hurt resonated in my chest, I was both of those things until I used Paul to get over Edward. I'm still mostly innocent, though. Paul's the only guy I've ever been with.

Three must have been my lucky number because Alice was the next to break out of the stupor entrapping the rest.

"Uh… Bella!" She said with forced happiness, "Let's go on your first hunt! You must be _dying_ of thirst!"

Then before I could get a word in edgewise she dragged me off.

"I wanna come! I like the new Bella," Rose called as she took off after us grinning.

 **PPOV**

I watched the girl who was supposed to be my mate run off with Alice and the Ice Queen before turning back to the rest of the Cullen clan. Momma and Papa Cullen still looked to be in shock, little Eddy looked like he was pouting, and the big lug they call Emmett was coming toward the Major and I.

I could feel Bella getting farther and farther away by the feeling in my chest and tried to suppress the dominant male vampire in me that wanted to go track her down and claim her so that she wouldn't be unfaithful. The last woman who I had trusted had betrayed me. Multiple times over. And succubuses aren't exactly known for settling down and when they do they aren't very faithful.

Suddenly, the Major put a hand on my shoulder with a serious look in his eye as the big one came up behind him, "Emmett and I would like to speak with you in private."

I grinned cheekily, "Okay, Major, lead the way."

Three of us speed out of there with the Major leading the way, the big lug following us up, and your favorite vampire sandwiched in between.

We stopped once we were far enough away and Jasper stopped and turned to face me as the big one walked around me slowly. Jasper got _the_ look in his eye and I straightened up instantly. I knew that look far too well from our days at war. The Major is near the surface.

"Now listen here, Captain," Major ordered me; his voice a smidge deeper than it was a few seconds before. "Jasper loves Isabella and so does the fool behind me. She is kind and sweet and far more forgiving than she should be. She deserves the best."

I smirked, "So you're giving me the big brother talk? Or is it more like the past lover talk and you're trying to get rid of me."

I was pinned to the ground by my neck before I could think to dodge. The big one was just behind the Major with an outraged snarl etched into his childlike face.

"Are you trying to infer that we had relations with Isabella?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he gripped my neck tighter.

"Think carefully."

I closed my mouth with a resounding snap. I grit my teeth and tried to get out of the hold he had on me before going limp in submission. The Major growled and I stilled every movement.

"Sir, I'm just saying that since she is a succubus she must have…had…multiple relations."  
"Are you trying to say Isabella lied to us?"

"I'm saying she might have partners you and your family are…unaware of."

Major shook his head and Jasper returned to release me. He stepped back and gave me a dubious look, "Have you ever smelled a virgin? They smell a certain way, it's impossible to hide it or fake it. Bella smelled like that before we left and after, well, I didn't get close enough to distinguish."

The big one stepped up, "And Bella wouldn't lie to us! Even if Jasper couldn't feel her deception she wouldn't lie. She's like that."

Suddenly the back of my neck erupted in tingles. My gift/not gift that I dubbed spidey sense was telling me to believe them. MY ate had been a virgin for most of her life.

I frowned in thought. Even if she's not like Charlotte she's still a succubus and they're not exactly known to be loyal people. Take the Denali's, that place is like a brothel. Every vampire male around the world knows about the place.

"Personally," the big one said with a grimace, "I think you're lucky. Bella's amazing and since she's a succubus you'll get more than your fill. Bella, on the other hand, could do better."

That did sound nice. She _is_ really pretty and it would be nice to 'accidentally' run into the ex and show off my much hotter mate. I could imagine it now. Charlotte's stupid face twisted in jealousy and my hands gripping Bella's beautiful, bouncy ass.

I smirked at the thought of it and crossed my arms, "Maybe I am lucky."

Jasper rolled his eyes and punched me in the chest, "Now get back to the house and wait for your mate to get back so you can apologize and get to know her better."

I nodded and saluted my commanding officer, "Yes, sir!

 **BPOV**

Alice dragged on over to the river and when I saw she was gonna jump I put the brakes on faster than I could think.

"Alice! I can't jump that," I dug my heels down and Alice stopped. Eventually.

We were at the edge of river and I looked down in it and considered swimming. I've never been a big fan of heights and I wasn't about to start now.

Alice stabbed a finger into my chest, "Don't you dare ruin that dress."

I held up my hands, "I wasn't going to-"

Then I was in the water and I couldn't speak anymore. At first, I panicked and worried about breathing but then I realized that I didn't have to and started sinking. I reached the bottom and a big cloud of dirt puffed up around my feet.

I sunk to the bottom like a stone and looked around in awe. I could see as clear as if I was above water and it almost looked like the fish were flying past. My eyes widened to take everything in and I watched as the seaweed drifted in the current.

 _Ohh shiny._

Suddenly a group of sparkly fish swam past me and I drifted after them in a daze. Eventually I caught one and I watched as it struggled in my hands. I should show this to Alice. She likes shiny things.

I stated up to the shore and popped my head up, "Alice, look!"

The person in question was busily arguing with Rose and when I popped up with my fish both of them turned to look at me like I was retarded.

I climbed out of the water and shook my hair out, "Look, at this fish!"

I thrust it out at them and it started to wiggle more fervently. I tried to grab it more firmly but my newborn strength got the better of me and the fish bursted in half. Rose and Alice looked at it for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

I pouted and wiped my hand off on the dress as Rose calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry I pushed you in Bella," she apologized, not looking sorry at all, "but I can see you enjoyed yourself and I got what I wanted."

I cocked my head, "What did you want?"

She grinned and looked down at my now see through dress, "I wanted to see if you were really a succubus. A real succubus could turn on a woman and you achieved that. I'm…pretty turned on, Bella."

I smiled awkwardly, "Uh, thanks."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Rose, focus! We have to take Bella hunting!"

Rose grinned at me with lusty eyes, "First hunt. I can't wait to see you bag your first deer. You'll probably be pretty messy."

I shifted uncomfortably, "Let's go."

I went to go swim across but Alice yanked my arm back with a stern look, "You are jumping, missy!"

Then she stepped ahead of me and looked back to make sure I was watching before jumping across. I watched the way she crouched before turning to Rose. She looked at me with a smile before jumping across herself.

I tried my best to copy them but I overshot the opposite bank by a long shot and sailed through the trees. Even at the speed I was soaring through the air I could see every detail of everything.

Eventually I grabbed a tree and perched on a branch. The limb was barely enough for my two feet to fit on together but despite that I felt more balanced than I ever did in my human life.

I giggled, I was at least seventy feet in the air and I could still see everything like I was right next to it. I never imagined being a vampire was this amazing.

"Bella," Alice said normally, "come down and hunt."

I looked down at her and smiled. I took a deep unnecessary breath and stepped off my branch. I fell for a few seconds before landing deftly on my feet with a smile. This is exhilarating!

They ginned back at me and Alice linked arms with me, "Okay, let's start."

"Close your eyes," Rose instructed, "listen closely. Do you hear any heartbeats?"

I did as I was told and listened for heartbeats. They weren't close but I could hear them like they were. I told her so and she smiled.

"Which direction?"

I pointed and Alice jumped in, "Then go after them!"

Without further ado I took off in the direction of the thumping's. I was far faster than Alice or Rose by a lot and I got there before they even got halfway. I thought I wouldn't know what to do when I got there but one minute I was standing there and the next I was latched onto it like a leech.

I sucked it dry and instantly gagged. The taste was like dirt and grass and it reminded me of the feeling you get when you force yourself to swallow gum. Like this isn't supposed to be going down my throat.

But I was still thirsty and I didn't want to kill innocent humans so I chased after one of the ones that ran away.

I thought back to my human life and thought back to the one time Charlie had taken me hunting. I had purposefully missed a shot at Bambi's mother and watched her run away. I remember think that they ran so fast and that nothing could be faster.

Now I was willingly chasing down what I had let go again all those years ago. How ironic. When I caught up to the deer I pounced on it and swiftly broke its neck before latching on. I straddled it and hunched over it until it, too, was dry.

I let go and straightened up before noticing three things.

One, I was at the fabled treaty line. I could finally see it or, at least, smell it. It was so distinct that I didn't remember how I could possibly have missed it before. Two, there were three wolves on said treaty line staring at me as the remains of my dinner dripped down my face. Three, a human was staring at me from our side of the line.

He saw me and, worst of all, I'm about to drain him.

 **AN-Sorry that this one is shorter than the last but I think this is a good space for me to stop it. Thank you for all my reviewers and a special thanks to Arabella Whitlock who followed me from my other unfinished story Immunity. I really like all the possibilities this story has so I hope I'll continue it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-I just realized that if you read a fanfic about something similar to what you're writing about you get a lot of idea's. This is may be the key to actually finishing a one of my fanfiction's. I don't know what to say besides that the ideas keep coming. I hope you guys are having as much fun reading as I am writing!**

 **I just read the comments and I am in awe that you guys like this story so much. I read every one of your comments and I love them all! Thank you for sticking up for my writing style(Lexxxi) and thank you all for being so positive! Enjoy!**

I stared at the human in shock.

It was like just getting done with a full course meal. You were stuffed, overflowing, and you were satisfied but you had just finished eating so you know you could stuff something else in if you tried. What's worse is that even though you're full, when someone puts a plate of fresh baked cookies under your nose you grab one of those warm, gooey bastards and take a bite.

And that's exactly what I did.

Or, at least, tried to.

I was side tackled into a tree which promptly crack in half and fell over. I snarled and tried to get to the human but was held down by too many arms to count.

I never understood before why Jasper had such a hard time being around me or why Edward had a hard time being _with_ me. The call human blood has over a vampire is amazing. Like a magnet being pulled. Like I was starving and he is a buffet of deliciousness.

" _Bella_ ," several people yelled at me.

It wasn't like before. I could hear them just fine but I just _chose_ not to listen. I had never wanted something so much in my life.

 _But this is wrong. That's just some guy who wandered into a place he shouldn't be, he has worse luck than you do._

But he smells _soooo_ good. How can something that smells so good be wrong? This is what I'm meant to do. Vampires aren't supposed to drink animals and just get by. We're meant to thrive and revel in human blood.

 _What if that was Charlie? Or Renee? Or yourself? Would you drink them, would you have drunk yourself?_

I stopped struggling and stared at the human. He was quivering in fright and we locked eyes. My red hungry ones against his brown terrified ones.

I could see it. That could be my father or even Billy. I don't want to kill them.

I stopped breathing and looking around at everyone. Rose and Alice were standing in front of me with their arms out, ready to catch me if I tried to get him again and the wolves were just behind them read to rip me to shreds.

I slowly stood up and, as Alice and Rose got ready to tackle me again, jumped over everyone and ran the opposite direction of the human. The wolves ran with me the best they could but I eventually out ran them.

I don't know how long I ran but I had to stop sooner than I would have liked. It was like I had reached the end of my leash. I pressed a hand to my chest with a grimace and shifted uncomfortably. It was a like a stretched out rubber band. I felt like I would snap back any moment.

I looked around before sitting down at the base of a tree. Not three days ago I was what I had just tried to consume. I finally understood why Edward is so emo. It's a serious dilemma that all vampires have to deal with.

I flipped over to my stomach and rested my head on my hands. Either I could be all brooding and annoying like Pussy-ward or I can deal with it.

I don't want to eat innocent humans and I definitely don't like the taste of these animals. But what does that leave? Fish? I wasn't even a little thirsty when I accidentally smashed that fish earlier.

I sighed and let my head fall down into the ground. My nose dug into the earth and the rest of my face smashed up against it, "I don't know what to do."

I guess I'll just have to eat animals. Maybe I'll try fish later but animals the best option for now.

I closed my eyes and my mind drifted back to the moment when I met Peter's eyes. Everything had clicked into place perfectly. But he acted like he didn't want me, like he was stuck with me. Is this how Sam felt when he imprinted on Emily or Jared on Kim?

"Bella, you're on the wrong side of the treaty line."

I didn't move, "Five more minutes."

Someone's foot nudged my leg and I lifted my head. Sam, Jared, and Quil were looming over me with weary looks on their face. Quil looked less apprehensive than the others and more amused with my position.

Suddenly, I got an idea, "Sam, Jared can I ask you something?"

I pushed myself up and sat on my knees as they looked down at me dubiously. Sam looked like he was contemplating it and Jared looked like he was about to refuse.

"Please," I interjected pleadingly, "it's important!"

Sam broke down first, "Alright."

I grinned up at him and stood up fluidly, "I want to ask you about imprinting."  
They were quiet for a while.

" _Oh_ ," Quil finally broke the silence that was about to past the line to awkward to tense, "because you found your mate…thing that vampires have."

Sam and Jared relaxed and I nodded, "From my understanding it's very similar. The only difference I can tell is that imprinting is more one sided than mating."

"So, uh," Jared said awkwardly, "what do you want to know?"

I was quiet for a minute before looking up with venom tears in my eyes, "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks he's stuck with me and doesn't want me?"

All three guys make a 'yikes' face and Quil started backing away, "Well, um, I'm gonna go."

Sam and Jared refused to meet my eyes awkwardly for a few minutes as I eagerly awaited their response.

Sam cleared his throat, "Well, if it's two sided he'll probably feel the same way that you feel."

"He doesn't," I told him sadly, "he doesn't like me. After we first meet he ignored me and didn't even try to stop me when Alice dragged me away to go hunting."

Jared spoke up, "He's probably just shy. I was pretty shy around Kim for the longest time. But eventually the imprint kicked in and we just realized that we were perfect for each other."

"Do you think that'll happen with us?"

Sam shifted awkwardly, "Well, if you talk, you'll eventually get to a place where you're comfortable enough with each other to move on…to…more… You know what, just be yourself."

I nodded thankfully and bit my lip, "Thanks for helping."

They nodded and started away. They were about to disappear into the forest when Sam stopped and turned back.

"I'm proud of you. You, um, didn't eat that guy. Uh, good job."

Then he disappeared into the forest leaving me staring after him. We were never that close before I turned, I was always closer to Emily. But now that I'm a vampire he wants to be all buddy buddy?

Guys are weird.

I sighed and looked back in the direction of the Cullen house. I guess I should go back and face the music. I bit my lip and clenched my fists. I'm gonna go back and if he doesn't want me then fuck him. He doesn't know what he's missing out on.

I started running as I tried to psyche myself up. I can do this. It's no big deal, just be myself and he'll eventually realize that we're perfect together. Right? Right.

I got to the house and stood outside the door for a while before opening it and walking in. Everyone was in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward were taking by the piano, Alice and Rose were on the couch reading magazines, and Peter was sitting by himself watching Emmett and Jasper play.

As soon as I walked in the door everyone's eyes turned toward me. Normally I would have been embarrassed to the high heavens but as soon as I locked eyes with Peter I wanted nothing more to cuddle up beside him. And maybe fuck a little but only if he was up for it.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said and scooped me up into her arms, "we're so proud of you for resisting!"

Way to ruin to moment.

I pulled back and looked at her like she was dumb, "But I didn't. If Alice and Rose hadn't been there. I would have gone through with it."

Carlisle made his way over, "But you stopped yourself. You're a newborn. You should have been beyond reason but you were able to resist."

I rolled my eyes to hide my pleasure at his compliment, "You do it every day."

He gave me a stern look, "I've had three centuries to perfect it. You've had three hours. It's very impressive, Bella."  
I grinned and shrugged, "Yeah, well…"

Suddenly, Peter stood up and I looked over at him in surprise. Was he going to yell at me? Does he want to want to talk? I hope he wants to talk.

I watched as he swallowed nervously and take a step toward me and say the words I wanted to hear, "Bella, can we talk? In private?"

A smile spread across my face so wide it hurt, "Sure!"

I felt like I was on cloud nine as I followed him out the door. He led me away from the house into the forest before stopping and turning around.

I stared at him hopefully and, after a few minutes, he finally spoke, "So, um, I'm Peter Whitlock. Your mate. Nice to meet you."

I blinked and broke out in giggles as he stuck out his hand formally. He grinned at my laughter and I grabbed his hand happily.

"I'm Isabella Swan. _Your_ mate. And it's nice to meet you, too."

He grinned at me cheekily and raised my hand to his lips, "What a beautiful name, perfect for a beautiful girl like yourself."

I giggled again and he led me by the hand to a nice patch a grass on which we both promptly sat down across from each other. I bit my lip as I stared at him anxiously. I had a feeling that if I was human my blood would be pumping faster than a bullet train.

"So," he started after a long silence, "what do you like to do?"

I shrugged, "I like to read a lot. Um, Jake and I used to go riding and cliff diving a lot. Sometimes, I even convinced him to let me ride him."  
He growled, "Ride him?"

I nodded slowly, scared of his response, "Yeah, he didn't really think it was safe. Seeing as he's a werewolf and I'm a human but I convinced him it was fine."

He stared at me a while longer before I finally caught on.

"Why are you- _oh_. No! I would never…do _that_ with Jake. He's like my brother. I convinced him to let me ride him like a horse. You know, in wolf form?"

He shook his head, "I don't know which is worse."

I smiled and ducked my head, "Yeah, I've never done the… _other_ kid of riding before."

I glanced up at him through my lashes to find him smirking at me, "I can't wait to teach you, Isabella."

I shivered as he said my full name and squeezed my legs together. I've never liked the sound of my name and always thought it to be too big and formal but when he said it took on a whole new meaning.

Peter grinned happily and I shook my head, "What about you?"

He leaned back on his forearms, "I like fixing up bikes and just about anything else fun. I'd love for you to take me cliff diving. That sounds amazing."

I nodded enthusiastically, "It is! It's so great and freeing! I wonder if it'll feel the same now that I'm a vampire."

He shook his head, "That's right. I keep forgetting that you're not even a day old. You just act so calm and not at all like a newborn."

I smiled, "I guess it's a gift."

He smiled back and my chest felt a million times lighter, "What _is_ your gift? Do you have one?"

I shrugged, "Alice says I do but I don't know. I don't feel any different and I still can't tell if I'm using my shield or not."

His eyes light up, "So, you're a shield?"

I nodded, "I was one even in my human life. I think it's part of the reason Edward fell for me, the other being I was his singer."

"Wait, you dated a vampire who wanted your blood above everyone else's?" Peter asked me incredulously.

I shook my head, "I…I didn't understand how powerful the pull to human blood is. Now that I know, I have a weird kind of respect for Edward."  
He smirked, "Oh, that's right. You ran into your first human. How was that, my vegetarian mate?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands, "It was so hard to stop. I really don't even know how I did. Just thinking about it now makes me thirsty. I'm such a bad person."

"Whoa, hey," Peter said as an arm wrapped around my shoulders, "it's fine. I'm surprised you _could_ resist."

I uncovered my eyes and looked into his beautiful ones, "But it's not that I didn't want the blood. I would take that over animals any day of the week. It's just that it comes from innocent people that bugs me."

Peter grinned, "What if they weren't innocent? What if they deserved to die?"

I frowned in thought, "Well, I guess that would be okay. Why?"

He beamed at me, "That's what I drink! I find criminals, rapists, and serial killers. I get rid of them so that they don't hurt innocents. I'm like a superhero!"

I grinned back and pretended to swoon, "My personal Superman."

Peter pouted, "But I want to be Spiderman."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Okay. My Spiderman."

He grinned mischievously, "Now, your speaking my language!"

Then he leaned forward and kissed me. I gasped in surprise and he took that as permission to use tongue. Not that I was objecting. I gently gripped his shirt and brought him closer to me as I plastered my body onto his.

I could feel every contour of his wonderful body on mine. I felt his arms snake around my hips as I broke away. I gave him one last peck on the lips before leaning back to look at him fully.

Somehow I had ended up straddling his hips with my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. He smirked at me and flexed his hands.

"Ooh," I squeaked and he chuckled.

He smirked and squeezed my ass again. I rolled my eyes and gave him another peck before jumping up with a grin.

"How do you feel about a race?" I asked him excitedly

He grinned back an got up, "I'm game. But I've got to warn you, I've never lost a race."  
I shrugged, "I'm okay with those odds."

We grinned at each other as we lined up, "The finish line is Stink-ward's piano."

"On three," Peter grinned, "one, two-"

He took off before he could finish his count down and I laughed as I took off after him. I ran as fast as I could and I was catching up fast. Soon we were neck and neck neither of us could pass the other.

We blew into the house and slammed into the brakes where the piano used to be before looking around in confusion. I could have sworn the piano was here before. And I'm not going crazy.

Peter looked at me, "I'm not crazy, am I? The piano used to be here."

"I thought so, too."

"I moved it," a tinkling little annoying voice sounded from around the corner, "I had a vision of you two coming in, making out, and then having sex on top it."

Peter and I shared a glance as Alice stepped out of her hiding place, "Why would that have been bad?"

Alice sighed, "Your first time would have been atop a piano, in front of Esme and Carlisle, and in front of our guests."

"Guests," I asked looking around.

She sighed again, "I told them all to go hunting with the family because if they were here both of you would have gone into a jealous rage and claimed each other in front of them."

"Why didn't you go with them," Peter asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You would have tried to go at it again and ended up destroying the whole house. The only version where you didn't do anything bad is where I stopped you before you could get started. I can see you guys having a very destructive and sexually active future."

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, we will!"

Alice looked at me in pity, "I'm sorry you got stuck with that for your mate."

Then she turned and started for the door without a backwards glance.

"Where are you going?" I called after her. I wanted to talk.

She shot me a backwards glance, "Hunting. And if you're going to have sex, do it outside."

She started again only to stop after a few more steps, "Oh and I'm glad you decided on his diet. I could already see the animal one wasn't going to work for you."

Then she left, leaving me and Peter alone. In an empty house.

Suddenly, Peter turned to face me, "Listen, I want to do this right. I want to take my time and I want to be completely in love you before we… I know you're a succubus and it'll be hard for you but let's just work our way up to full on sex. I want to do this right beca-"

I put my hand over his mouth, "I get it Petey. I'm glad you want to do it right. It makes me happy that you care so much and you want to do this right. I want to love you before I make love to you."

I felt him smile under my hand and he licked it before tugging me closer. He gripped my waist and I leaned back to see his face. He smiled down at me and gently kissed me before whispering, "Don't tell Jasper. He'll never let me forget I said that…. Did you just call me Petey?"

I giggled, "Yes and don't worry, I won't let your man card out of my sight, I promise."

He smiled again before dipping me back and kissing me tenderly. I let out a gentle moan and tilted my head so that our lips disconnected.

"You're gonna have to stop that if you want to wait, mister. There's only so much one succubus can take."

He grinned cheekily, "Make me."

 **AN-Okay, I need some opinions. Do you want Bella to go a little lezzy while she waits for Peter or not. And, if so, do you want it to be Rosalie or do you want it to be someone else. I was thinking the Denali's but if you have any suggestions I'm open.**

 **Thanks again for all your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks for all your opinions on the Bella situation. I can't tell what I'll decide until the times comes because, let's be honest, I don't make the decisions around here. The characters do. Thanks again for the opinions. Enjoy!**

After Alice left Peter and I sat down for a while and just talked. We talked about everything and anything. We talked about our favorite colors. Our favorite seasons. Or favorite TV shows. Our favorite movies. Our favorite books.

I told him about how Edward left me in that messed up way and how Jacob put me back together. I told him about the pack and weird imprinting thing they did that was so much like mating. I told him about James's bite and Victoria's attacks and how she eventually turned me. I even told him about my high school days. Embarrassingly enough.

I return he told me about his time in the wars with Jasper and how awful Maria was to them. He told me about how his gift is the only reason he's alive. He told me about how he met Charlotte and how painful it was for him when he found out about her unfaithfulness. He told me about how after she left he became a nomad and traveled the world, making friends with all sorts of vampires around the globe.

His life is full of adventure and fun and mine is full of drama and tragedy. It's a good thing he likes trouble because it's a frequent visitor of mine.

I couldn't tell how long we talked for before it started to get dark. The sun was sinking quickly over the horizon of my first day as a vampire.

I turned to Peter in excitement, "What's night like as a vampire?"

"It's like night. Why?"

I sighed and leaned back on his chest, "I've never seen night as a vampire. I was wonder if it was different. Prettier, maybe."

He chuckled and picked me up out of his lap to stand up, "Then let me show you, my lady. I know a great spot in Canada to see the sunset _and_ the stars."

He grabbed my hand with an impish grin and took off with me in tow. I have a feeling he never slows down. He's always on the move and he makes it seem like so much fun! And that's just what I could use. Some fun in my life.

We ran through the forest hand and hand. My hair whipping behind me wildly as I looked over at him in awe that this gorgeous man was all mine. He caught me looking with a roguish smile.

"What's cooking, good looking?" he asked me over the wind.

I shook my head in embarrassment, "Nothing."

He gave me a mischievous look before tugging my hand and twirling me around. I giggled happily as he twirled me again and again like a dancer. I used to take ballet. I was never very good.

"And…" Peter trailed off, "we're here!"

He stopped twirling me at the edge of a cliff and wrapped his arms around my waist so that I wouldn't fall. I gripped him tightly as I leaned over to look off the edge at the ocean lapping at the shore below.

"Peter, it's beautiful!"

He chuckled in my ear and I shivered as a brilliant mix of orange and pink and yellow displayed on the horizon. We watched in silence, wrapped tightly together as the sun sank beneath the horizon and, in turn, the moon rose.

The crescent moon shone brightly. Or maybe it was just my new and improved vision. The stars twinkled brilliantly and there were a lot more than I could remember. At least a few hundred more.

"There's so many!"

He nodded against my shoulder, "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw them as a vampire, too. Of course, you could see a lot more of them back then. There's so much pollution nowadays."

I titled my head to the side, "What's that red one?"

"I think that's Mars."

I looked back at him, "Aren't you supposed to only be able to see that with a telescope?"

I felt him shrug, "I don't know. I've been able to see it for a while. I don't remember if I could in my human life. I don't remember much from that."

After a while more I finally tore my eyes away from the stars to look around. Everything looked pretty much the same except all the colors were darker and the shadows were shorter.

Now that I was done star gazing, Peter led me a safe distance from the cliff. He grabbed my hand and we started the trek down the mountain.

"What do you think of the night, sug?"

"It's not as pretty as I thought it would be," I told him.

He grinned, "Well, I can remedy that."

He took off again and I giggled as we ran through the forest a top speed. We ran for about an hour before the terrain began to go from lush forest to rocky hillsides to mountains. We ran through the mountains for about another half hour before stopping at the shore of a lake at the base of a mountain.

"I used to vacation here," Peter told me wistfully, "that was before that actually set up vacation homes."

He gestured to the array of cabins behind us before pointing to the mountains themselves, "In a few minutes, you'll see what the night really has to offer."

He tugged me closer to him and I wrapped an arm around his waist as his settled around my shoulders. I excitedly waited for whatever was going to happen as Peter stared confidently ahead.

Suddenly, the moon appeared over the mountains and a bright light shone down onto the lake. The lake itself acted like a mirror and reflected every detail of the mountains above us in it. I was caught speechless at the beauty and hugged Peter harder.

If I was human I would never be able to see well enough to witness this. If I was human I would have never been here in the first place.

"This is…this is…"

Peter chuckled softly at my lack of words, "I know, right? It's beautiful."

I turned my head to look at him and half expecting him to be staring at me as he said that. I sighed in relief when I saw he was still looking at the mountains and he turned to look at me, "What?"

I laughed quietly and shook my head, "Nothing. It's just…aren't you supposed to call me beautiful?"

He blanched, "Did you want me to? Because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"No, no," I giggled, "I'm glad you're not as corny to say something like that."

We looked back at the picture perfect scenery in front of us and I sighed, "Thank you, though. For taking me here. It's amazing."

"No problem, darlin'," he said contently, "I see this kind of stuff all the time. I didn't realize how much better it is when you have someone with you."

He sees this kind of stuff all the time? What a wonderful life that is. It must be full of adventure and exploration. New things to be found around every corner.

"I wish I could see stuff like this all the time, too."

Peter froze and I turned to look at him in confusion. He was frozen, looking straight ahead with a look of shock on his face.

"Peter?"

He looked down at me with a look of pure elation, "You…you want to travel with me?"

My eyes widened, "I-I didn't say _that_...but...I would like to."

A slow grin was creeping across his face, "What's holding you back? We can go! Be nomads _together_! We could go anywhere, do anything!"

A mirror grin was creeping up on my face, "It _does_ sound nice. I've never been anywhere but Arizona and Washington."

He grinned down at me, "And Montana."

"What?"

"This is Montana," he told me, "nice, isn't it?"

I laughed happily, "Three down, forty seven to go!"

We grinned at each other happily, "We better get back to the Cullen's. I've got a feeling they'll send out a search party if we're gone too long."

We hurried back to the Cullen house and made it in less than an hour. We were got there, there were at least four new voices. They must be the guest's Alice was talking about before.

We walked in the door hand and hand, "We're home!"

Everyone turned and looked at us. Eleven golden eyes against two red ones. Most of the disapproving and some of them hateful.

Peter instantly stepped in front of me. I peeked around him in shock. What had changed so much in the last three hours to make them all so mad?

"Bella," Esme started sadly, "we're so disappointed in you."

"Wha…"

Carlisle stepped up beside his wife, "Giving up so easily. You haven't even failed yet and you're giving up. What does that say to hard working vegetarians like Jasper?"

"Why we gotta bring Jasper into this?" Jasper interjected.

Edward growled pathetically from the back of the room, "It's all because of the lowlife she likes to think is her mate."

Peter and I stared dumbfounded as everyone began to talk at once.

Alice grimaced, "I tried to stop them, Bella. But they didn't listen. They don't get that this is the right path for you-"

"-Right path," Edward interjected righteously, "living off of human blood is the _right path-_ "

"-I'm more concerned about her becoming a nomad," Esme exclaimed worriedly, "who will wash their clothes?"

Emmett interjected, "I think it's cool Belly is becoming a nomad! I've always wanted to try it-"

"-Emmett, you couldn't make it one day without videogames," Rose told him.

"Now, Emmett wants to leave, too," Esme said throwing her hands up, "all of my babies are leaving me-"

"-Everything will be fine, dear," Carlisle consoled his wife, "Emmett's not leaving-"

One of the guests spoke up for the first time, "-Personally I like nomads. So exciting and adventurous-"

"-You just like them cause they're wild in bed-" another guest interjected.

"-Girls, not here," said the only guy visitor.

"Um," I tried to speak over the pandemonium, "guys!"

Peter sighed and looked back at me, "They won't listen right now, babe. Maybe we should leave for the night and find a motel or something?"

Everyone quieted down instantly and Esme questioned, "A motel? You're going to take my new baby to a motel!"

Everyone looked back at Peter and he said slowly, "Uh, no?"

Esme gasped and covered her eyes, "Oh, Bella! You used to be so innocent! But now...a _motel_!?"

The guests laughed and introduced themselves, "Hi, I'm Tanya and these are my sisters Kate and Irina. And that's Eleazar. We're from the Denali clan."

Peter was still standing in front of me so I couldn't see the guests. I stepped around him with my hand outstretched but froze when I saw them. They were succubuses like myself. They were threats.

A growl ripped its way out of my throat and I jumped into front of my mate. They were a threat and I would protect my mate form them.

I dropped into a crouch and snarled, " _Mine_!"

The red haired one laughed, "Yup, she's a succubus."

"How are you sure?" Stink-ward asked snottily.

"We're territorial. Especially against our own kind. She's really pretty, too. I can't wait to teach her all my tricks!"

"No tricks for us, please," my mate interjected.

"Aww, come on," the dirty blonde one pouted as she leaned forward to touch my mate, "it'll be better for your sex life."

A side of me I didn't know existed burst out of me with a roar and all of the threats were shoved away from me as I wrapped myself around my mate. I hungrily kissed his mouth before firmly biting his neck.

My mate winced in pain and I purred as I licked the bite soothingly. My venom healed the bite mark and I nuzzled the spot lovingly. He's mine now. No one can have him.

Someone took a step toward me and I whipped around and plastered myself to the front of him with a snarl. My message was clear. Any closer and I would attack.

I watched one of the females walk toward us before dropping to her knees and tilting her head to the side submissively.

"Kate," I heard someone ask, "what're you doing?"

The girl made no move to respond in anyway and soon the other two threats did the same. I quickly looked around the room once more. Once I was sure they would all stay down I relaxed and everyone let out a breath.

I shook my head to clear it of the fog that had descended before looking around in awe. Everything in a five foot radius was either demolished or pushed away in a perfect circle. The girls were still kneeling in front of me and I shook my head again. What came over me? What came _out_ of me?

"Uh, sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

The redhead one looked up as they all stood, "Don't worry, sweet pea. It happens to the best of us. No hard feelings. I'm Tanya, by the way."

The dirty blond spoke up, "Irina."

The platinum blond smiled as her golden eyes bore into mine, "I'm Kate."

I bit my lip, "Uh, hi. I'm Bella and this is my mate Peter."

Eleazar practically jumped on me once he saw I was no longer feral and grabbed my hand, "It's a pleasure, Isabella. You have no idea how rare your power is. I can't wait to teach you the extents of it. I can honestly say you might be one of the most power vampires in the world. Both a physical and a mental shield!"

Peter and I exchanged a glance as I detached my hand from Eleazar's, "Um, how fast can you do that? We're leaving in a couple days."

His face fell and Peter and I shared another glance. This is awkward.

"Uh…" Peter started, "Bella! Are you thirsty? You haven't feed since this morning."

I jumped on the chance of getting out of here, "Come to think of it, I'm quite parched. This is a great chance to try out my new diet. Too bad none of you can come. Be back soon!"

Peter grabbed my hand and we ran out of there like bats outta hell. The awkward tension that I was fast becoming used to seem to hover around the Cullen's like flies around shit. I don't know what it is about that's just so…awkward.

After we were out of range we stopped and looked at each other. I bit my lip, "Um, sorry I bit you."

Peter blinked in surprise, "Why? I'm not."

I blanched, "But I…I _hurt_ you! Aren't you mad? Or, at least, embarrassed?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Hmm, let me see. Angry? No. Embarrassed? No. Turned on by my sexy ass mate who just claimed me in a sexy ass fit of jealousy? Hell yeah."

I frowned, "You…liked it?"

Peter smirked and tugged me closer by the waist, "Liked it? Bella, I still have a boner from it. I'm sure Jasper enjoyed my lust and desire. In fact, I'll bet you that he's banging that pixie he has for a wife right now."

I scrunched my nose, "Eww."

He chuckled and gently bit my nose, "That was adorable… Let's go bag some criminals and save some damsel's in distress."

I laughed, "Make sure it's someone one extra bad. Like a serial killer rapist guy!"

He grinned back at me and we took off to in the direction of the closest city, "One serial killer rapist guy coming right up!"

We slowed down right outside of Port Angeles and Peter began coaching me, "Okay, find someone you think deserves to die and just go for it."

I gave him a look, "Just 'go for it'?"

He nodded and led me down some backstreets, "Of course, there's a little more to it than that but that's pretty much it. Just like draining an animal."

I looked around nervously as our surroundings began to look a little less populated and a little more dank.

"How do I know if they're bad or not?"

He shrugged, "You just know. Well, _I_ just know. You'll probably have to… You know what? I'll just tell you who is bad and who isn't, okay?"

We came to a stop outside a sketchy looking bar and I instinctively looked around nervously before realize that I was a vampire. Even if I was jumped I would be fine.

Peter turned to face me, "Now, hold your breath. Okay? I don't know if you can handle this many people yet."

I agreed. I could hear at least thirty people moving around in there and a couple more heart's pumping from upstairs. I nodded my agreement and stopped breathing before giving Peter the go ahead to open the door and lead me inside.

I held my breath as we walked through the dimly light bar to the back where he pulled out my chair for me. I sat stiffly in my chair and gripped Peter's hand like a life line. Even the sound of blood was appetizing. Every juicy pump of their hearts tempted me and called me to come drink it.

Suddenly Peter's arm slipped around my shoulders and tugged me firmly against his body. I relaxed a little as his lips brushed my ear, "Focus on my voice. It'll be easier."

I nodded and he continued, "Okay, now start scooping out possible dinner material. Who's your taste?"

I frowned, "I don't know my taste. You pick."

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations throughout my body, "Okay. How about that guy in the far left corner."

I looked for the guy he was talking about and frowned, "You mean…the small, twitchy guy?"

"Yeah, he looks like he's going through withdrawals. He could mug someone for the cash or worse."

I made a face, "I don't think so. I want to make a difference. Save someone. Not put someone out of their misery."

"Alright, then… How about that girl by the bar?"

I frowned again and turned around to face him, "Peter, that's a prostitute! What happened to finding me a serial killer rapist guy?"

He widened his eyes, "What? Prostitution is illegal, you know!"

I sighed, "Peter, I'm beginning to think you don't want me to be on this diet with you. Should I just go back to being a vegetarian?"

"God, no, they stink."

"I know, right!" I paused and sighed, "If you don't want me to be a vegetarian then why are you giving me the guys who don't need it?"

He was stubbornly quiet for a while before he broke down, "It's because you're too pretty!"

"...What?"

He pulled me closer to him, "Well, not that exactly but these guys are staring at you and I want nothing more than to kill every last one of them every time the whisper about you under their breath or to one of their scummy friends."

I rolled my eyes, "Peter, I'm a succubus. Men are going to stare at me."

He groaned in frustration, "But it's not just that. I'm…"

He trailed off and I looked at him expectantly, "You're what?"

He looked at me in embarrassment, "I'm scared their going to hurt you."

Aw, he just melted my heart, "Peter…"

I kissed him softly and smiled before going to pull away.

"Nuh uh," he whispered as he pulled my lips back to his.

I giggled and pulled away. He pouted at me and I grinned, happy that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. So this is what it feels like to be wanted _and_ loved. Edward made me feel loved but not wanted and Paul made me feel wanted but not loved.

"I'll make you a deal," I told him, "I'll get someone out into the alley and you can follow us. Will that work?"

He pouted again before grudgingly saying, "I guess so. But don't let him get too touchy-feely. Okay?"

I nodded, "Deal."

I turned back to the bar and searched the crowd eagerly. After a while I noticed a man slipping a pill into a girl's drink and smoothly stood up.

"Target acquired?"

I nodded and slipped into the crowd. Multiple men's heads turned as I passed but I brushed past them all to get to the guy. He looked normal enough. Not someone you would think would try to drug and rape a girl.

I sidled up to him and smiled, "Hi."

He looked down at me dumbfounded before smiling and grabbing the drink with the drug in it before his previous prey could drink it, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Izzy," I answered smoothly and put my hand on his arm.

He grinned and looked down at my hand on his arm pointedly before meeting my eyes, "Hi, Izzy. I'm Brian. I like your contacts."

I smiled and touched the corner of my eye, "Yeah, they're really big in Cali right now."

He smiled again and grabbed the drugged drink, "Do you want a drink? It's on me."

I smiled and threw it back, almost laughing as his eyes widened in surprise.

We continued to talk for a few minutes before I started to pretend that his drug was kicking in. I watched his eyes gleam in pleasure as he watched my eye lids droop.

He faked concern, "Are you okay? Let me walk you to your car."

I nodded with forced grogginess and he led me out the back entrance with an arm wrapped around me that was getting a little too close to my boob.

After looking around suspiciously he gently set me down against a wall and I slurred, "What're we doing?"

He smirked before leering, "Did you honestly think I was going to take you to your car?"

"What? What's wrong with you?"

He leaned to my ear and whispered, "Honey, you haven't seen how wrong I can be."

I inhaled his delicious scent and, without further ado, sunk my teeth into his jugular. He began to scream but I pulled back and smiled at him as I licked my lips.

Blood gurgled out of his mouth and I licked a little of it off his chin, "You're better than pizza."

Then I bit again on the other side and continued to suck until he was dry. Once he was gone I dropped him and licked the rest off my face. He really did taste better than pizza.

"You're a natural," Peter said as he stepped out of the shadows.

I ginned at him as he hugged me, "Thanks."

He pulled away and I noticed how dark his eyes were, "Maybe you should get someone while we're out."

He shook his head, "I'm not thirsty."

Then he slowly leaned in and licked the rest of the blood off my lips. I groaned and kissed him roughly. I was becoming very frustrated very fast. I would have to take care of that when I get the chance.

I pulled away and grabbed his hand, "Let's get back before dawn comes."

He nodded and we took off. I look at him from the corner of my eyes before looking away. I want to wait until we're in love too but I'm a succubus. I need sex more than blood. I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I know that I'll never cheat on Peter with another man. Not after what he went through with Charlotte.

We arrived back at the Cullen's and slowly walked in. For once Stink-ward wasn't loitering in the living room and the only people there was Alice and the Denali's.

I smiled and subtly blocked the three sister's view of my mate, "Hi, Alice!"

She beamed back, "Bella!"

Eleazar spoke up, "Bella, may I talk to you about-"

"Bella," Rose called from upstairs, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Alice stiffened and I turned to the Eleazar with a smile, "Sorry, I'll be right back."

I speed upstairs with the reassurance that I had marked Peter and walked into Rose and Emmett's room. Rose was sitting at the edge of her bed and I looked around.

"Hey, Rose. Where's Emmett?"

She waved a dismissing hand, "He went hunting with Jasper."

There was an awkward silence and I stood there for a minute before saying something, "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

She stood up abruptly and walked toward me with a look of steely determination on her face. I backed up nervously and she grabbed my shoulders. Her golden eyes staring deep into my red ones.

I heard Alice gasp down stairs and everyone ask her what her vision was and I looked back over my shoulder before turning back to Rosalie.

"Uh, Rose?"

Is what I would have said if her tongue had not been shoved down my throat. My eyes flew wide open in shock but I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back, my sexual frustration coming to surface in our kiss.

But no sooner than when I did this did I realized what I had just done. Oh, shit.

 **AN-How did you guys like that? I'm pretty happy with how much happened and how everything played out. But, man am I surprised! I had no idea Roe was going to do this. Initially, I was going to have Rose and Bella have a heart to heart. Maybe have Rose talk about how she was turned but she** **surprised me here. Who knows what'll happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-Okay let me clear up some stuff. Bella is** _ **not**_ **a virgin. She and Paul had sex about five times while the whole wolves vs. Victoria thing was going on. There were no emotions and it was purely sex. I don't know where that got lost in the story but I apologize. That's my fault.**

 **And, yes, I would very much like to have someone editing my stories. I always seem to miss something, no matter how many times I go over a chapter. If I could figure out how to get one I would totally get a beta.**

 **Also, ITS BEEN A YEAR! A whole fucking year. I'm really sorry but to tell the truth I completely forgot about this story. I plan on updating this story and At First Sight so for those of you who like that story, go check it out. But, I digress. Let's get to the story.**

I shoved Rose away from me roughly and stumbled back in shock. She fell back onto the bed and looked up at me wantonly.

"Wh…you…ki…ho… _Emmett_ ," I finally managed to spit out after about a minute of stuttering.

She sat up slowly, never taking her eyes off of mine, "What about him?"

I looked behind me uneasily before hissing as quietly as possible, "What about him?! He's your mate! You're cheating on him…with me! He thinks of me like a sister. This is all kinds of wrong!"

She rolled her eyes, "It's not cheating if it's with a woman and there's nothing wrong with this, _us_."

I gaped at her and looked around incredulously before whispering furiously, "It's not-It's not cheating if it's with a _woman_! You are stuck in the past! Men leave their girlfriends for other men all the time now! Women do the same!"

She stood up smoothly and said, not trying to be quiet at all, "Listen, Bella. I heard from Alice about how Peter's holding out on you. I would nev-"

I jumped on her and clamped my hand over her mouth, "Shut your beak, woman! Do you _want_ everyone to find out?"

I waited in a tense silence for someone to come running up the stairs and see us in such a discriminating position. When nothing happened I let out an unnecessary breath of relief and looked down at her.

I removed my hand before getting up and whispering, "Rose, I'm not attracted to girls. I'm sorry."

She didn't look deterred in the least but lowered her voice, "Then why did you kiss me back?"

I blanched, "I…It was the succubus in me! Apparently, it's my instinct now to kiss someone back when they mouth rape me."

She rolled her eyes again, "I'm not gonna force you, Bella. Just know that if you ever change your mind I'll be here. But just as a reminder…"

She stood up, leering at me lustily and grabbed me by the back of the neck then pressed her lips to mine. Her lips were smooth and cool, like mine but as her lips parted and her tongue poked through I found her mouth was rather warm. Her lithe, burning hot tongue forced its way past my shocked lips easily and I held back a moan. To be honest, this has been what I've been craving for the last few months. Someone to completely worship me and my body so fully I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as her other hand worked its way down from my shoulder, passing over chest teasingly, dragging down my stomach slowly before dipping into the band of my jeans. In the back of my mind I knew that _that_ was the boundary I refused to cross and Rose seemed to sense that because her hand deftly changed its direction to curve around my hip and grasp my ass through my panties.

I never realized how much a hindrance breathing had been as a human until I found myself not needing to break away for a quick breath of air. Rose moaned, long and loud, into my mouth and, before I could stop myself I was kissing her back. My hands were now in her hair, tugging and directing her head as needed as my lips and tongue worked over time. I plunged my tongue into her hot, little mouth as my lips nipped at her roughly.

If she wanted to play with fire I was more than ready.

But she just took my response as and signal to go further and forced her knee between mine roughly, and shoved my shoulders back against the wall. I collapsed onto her awaiting knee as her now unoccupied mouth worked my neck, sucking and biting. My hips rocked unconsciously against her thigh as her hands found my breast, one in each. My nipples were hard and I knew she could feel them through my bra and t-shirt. She let out a sound of something akin to a chuckle as both her hands found a nipple and twisted hard.

My hips jerked against her thigh with a renew fervor as I mewled and gasped pitifully. I felt like a dog in heat as I humped her leg and it turned me on. Suddenly I felt her cold fingers caressing my nipples beneath my bra and I couldn't hold myself back any longer.

I grabbed the thigh I was sitting and I _humped_. I gasped and shook, tossing my head back and forth all while her teasing fingers stoked me, urging me on until I finally released. And what a release that was.

I collapsed back against the wall as she removed her thigh, letting me slide down the wall. It sunk in what I had done and a wave of shame crashed over me.

I looked up at Rose embarrassed and she smirked down at me as she fixed herself, or tried. There was a very big, very obvious wet mark on her upper thigh. She smirked at me once again before changing her pants, "You know where to find me if you ever need that again…"

Then she just left, like nothing ever happened. How did my life get so fucked up so fast? Literally less than twenty-four hours ago, I was human, in love with pussy boy, and had not been raped, by a girl no less.

If my mind wasn't made up before it is now. Peter and I are leaving and never coming back to this den of awkwardness.

I took a deep breath before turning and slowly going downstairs. Peter wasn't sitting near or talking to any of the three sisters and was having what looked to be a very awkward conversation with Eleazar. Good boy.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited a beat before making a beeline for Peter. Once I reached him I sheepishly curled up to his side and looked around for Rose guiltily. I had tried to let her down easy before she raped me. I hope I did it right and she didn't tell Peter about what happened in her room. I've never had to turn down a girl before.

I bit my lip and looked at Eleazar, "Where's Rose?"

One of the sisters spoke up, Irina, I think, "She went hunting."

Peter shifted to look down at me, "What did you guys talk about?"

I smiled as best I could and answered, "She…uh, she just wanted to talk about, uh, girl stuff. And, you know, wanted to bond and stuff."

Peter gave me weird look but I gave him the 'we'll talk about it later' look and he nodded. We would talk about it later.

Eleazar cleared his throat, "Bella, now that you've talked to Rose maybe the three of us could have a chat."

Peter and I shared a glance, "Sure."

He smiled softly, "Great, follow me and I will explain some things."

He stood before walking out the door, waiting for Peter and I to follow. We did, albeit slowly, but we did. He gave us a quick reassuring smile before loping into the forest, leaving Peter and I to follow again.

We shared a look before hurrying after him, it must be important if he needs totally privacy to tell us.

We found him pacing in a small clearing and approached cautiously. He looked at us nervously before continuing to pace for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts.

"Okay," he abruptly stopped and turned to face us, making Peter step in front of me protectively.

Eleazar took a deep breath, "What I'm going to tell you may not come as a shock to you but I feel I must say it. The Volturi want you, Isabella."

I nodded, I know as much from my visit.

Peter clenched his fists and I put a hand on his shoulder as he half whispered, "They what?"

Eleazar looked around nervously, "They've been looking for a shield as powerful as you for quite some time now. Since before I came to them, even. When they catch wind that you've been changed _and_ that you're a shield. They will call you in and they will trap you there."

This time Peter couldn't control his growl, "Trap us?"

Eleazar solemnly nodded, "Yes, trap you. I don't know how and I don't know when but they will because it is their way. It is Aro's way."

Peter and I were silent so Eleazar took that as a signal to continue, "This is the reason why I think you should go nomad. With Bella's shield, Demetri wouldn't be able to find you easily so it should buy you a couple of years to prepare. Make no mistake though. They will find you. With or without your shield, they will find you."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "But I don't even know how to use my shield."

It was Peters turn to comfort me now.

Eleazar smiled regretfully, "I'm sorry to frighten you. But I offer my services to you in any way. It would be my pleasure to teach you how to use your power."

Peter still had his fists clenched, "What's in this for you? Why are you helping us?"

Eleazar frowned as a sad look came over his face, "To make up for all those I couldn't save when I was with them."

Peter and I shared a scared, determined look and I spoke up, "Thank you, Eleazar. I… We accept your help. Thank you for telling us. It means a lot."

Eleazar smiled, "Of course, Bella. It's the least I can do."

I grasped Peters hand tightly, "When do we start?"

Eleazar smiled, "Now."

 **AN- What did you guys think? I know it's terribly short and so very over due but I couldn't write anymore. That little lemon took a lot out of me and I didn't want the rest of the chapter to come out sounding forced. I hoped you enjoy. Sorry again it took so long.**


End file.
